The Twelve Days of Christmas
by The Amazing Tsu-chan
Summary: A set of 12 oneshots from various series. Includes Death Note, Gravitation, Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Yuugiou and Fujimi Orchestra. Rated K because it's pretty much fluff.
1. Death Note

"_Bah humbug!_"  
-- Prof. Severus Snape from one of Mitzuki and my's roleplays XP

Well, this is my Christmas story, _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ -- a set of twelve one shots of various anime and manga series. They'll be posted the day _before_ to ensure they're there. Also, all of the manga and anime featured in these stories are _real_, however some are lesser known while others have not formally graced the U.S. I got scanlated versions online from scanlation groups like mochimochi (http/ mochi. harusame . net/ ) and Aku-tenshi (http/ aku - tenshi .com ).  
**Momo: Those plot bunnies were might tasty!**  
Yeah, yeah, I know they were good, fattening, but good. All right, now time for the warnings. There's a pretty good chance there will be slash, or implied slash. Since a lot of the stories I'm using do have yaoi and shounen-ai components, then my fanfics will too... I'm hoping for no angst of character deaths, unlike my last Christmas story... shudders at the memory of Kurama's Un-Merry Christmas Hopefully, these stories won't be pure fluff, but will be generally gentle hearted. They're planned for around 1,000 words, so, yeah, here ends my authours note.

**The Twelve Days of Christmas  
**by: The Amazing Tsu-chan   
**Published: **December 13, 2005  
**Pairings: **Various  
**Series: **Various  
**Type: **Multi-Anime Song Fanfiction  
**Warnings: **Slash, possible citrus moments  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas,' nor do I own any of these animes. The only thing I own is the Ragnarok notebook I'm writing in, the laptop I'm typing this up with, and the ' _Now and Then, Here and There_.'  
**Chapter Notes: **Hints to a RaitoxMisa and RaitoxL relationship. AU from Note 58. Raito has his memories back, too... AU-ness.

_"On the First Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree." _

**Shot One: On The First Day- Death Note **

Any other Saturday, the Kira Investigation Team would be bustling about, trying to find Kira before he could kill someone else. However, today is _not_ a normal Saturday. It is December 25, 2004 - the Christian and Catholic Christmas Holiday. To nipponjins, it is the excuse they use to binge shop.

This particular day, the Team, with unanimous vote, decides not to have catching Kira on today's agenda. As it seems, Kira has also taken a day off, just like the detectives have. In fact, the members of the team even threw a party!

And that is why the auburn haired young man named Yagami Raito has just listened through three rounds of Matsuda's karaoke.

Suddenly, two lightly tanned arms wrapped around his neck. "Merri Krisamasu, Raito-kun!" Misa chirped happily, hugging him.

Raito smiled, just a little, at the female, handing her a small, wrapped present. "Merry Christmas, Misa."

A small package dropped on his lap as Misa ran around, greeting the others. Forty minutes later, (for she got tangled in a few rounds of karaoke that was far better than Matsuda) Misa plopped down next to Raito, her long digits playing with his hair.

"Where's Ryuuzaki-kun?" she asked after a minute of serene silence.

The atmosphere tensed visibly at the mention of the elusive black-haired man. "We... Haven't seen him the whole day," Mogi supplied.

"Really?"

Raito nodded his affirmative, going back to watch Matsuda make a bigger fool of himself.

"Ah!" Misa jumped out of her seat and ran to one of the large pane windows decorating the room. "Sugoi! It's snowing!"

Raito leisurely sat up, still holding his unopened present. Walking to her, Raito could see that it was, in fact, snowing, pretty heavily despite it just started. The large white tuffs of crystallized water floated lazily to the ground, haloing around a small black form four stories down. Hazel eyes squinted in concentration.

"Isn't that Ryuuzaki?" he asked, pointing at what he can now see was the top of the man's head.

"What? Really?" Misa peered down as well, looking as if she was about to use the Reaper's Eyes. She shook her head. "You're right, so maybe-"

Misa couldn't finish because Raito had already headed out, grabbing his coat and changing into shoes. He skipped the elevator, since the stairs (and subsequently the railing for the stairs) were much faster than waiting for the box of doom. Exiting the building, Raito made a grab for the pale body in front of him, already about to leave.

"Ryuuzaki!" the taller one gasped, dully noting that this was so _not_ dignified like the god of the perfect new world should be.

The normally sharp obsidian eyes blinked as if in a daze. "Yagami-kun?" His eyes flickered downwards. "What's that?"

Raito looked down as he blinked dumbly at present he received from his 'main' girlfriend less than an hour before. "Oh, it's just Misa's present."

L's lips twitched, though towards a smile or a frown, Raito didn't know.

"You better get back to the activities, they must be missing you." L stuffed his hands in his pockets, slouching even more.

Raito just noticed what Ryuuzaki was wearing this Christmas night. The black-haired man was garbed in merely his threadbare jeans, a white hoodie, and his sneakers, not even any socks! Mentally he growled. How dare that idiot walk around in the cold like that, going to die by a stupid cold! Only Kira, the god of the brave new world had hat right!

He grabbed L's wrist, jerking him towards the door.

"Wha-?"

"Because you need to warm up," Raito said, trying not to cringe at the coldness of the lithe digits now between his own. "It's too cold to be staying out like that, especially in the snow."

Ryuuzaki looked down, red tinging his cheeks as they walked into the building. Though, from shame, embarrassment, or the new found heat, Raito couldn't tell the difference.

"So, how long have you been outside like that?"

"Since three." Ryuuzaki responded.

Raito gave an aghast look to the other man.

Ryuuzaki nodded.

Sighing, Raito passed L his coat, pressing the button to retrieve the elevator.

Ryuuzaki blinked dumbly.

"Take it." The auburn haired man waved the coat around in front of Ryuuzaki's eyes.

The detective took it, wrapping it around himself wearily as he entered the elevator.

"So, why'd you leave? I know you were against the day off, but still... Staying out all day? I mean, it's 9 now. And barely anything was open."

"...Because you guys wanted to have the party. I believed it'd be 79 easier with out me so..." his voice trailed off.

"So, you decided to leave! Kami, out of everything you've done, this must be the stupidest!"

Ryuuzaki glared. "And what would I have done at this party, get drunk and open presents?"

"Well... Yeah..."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Ryuuzaki turned away from Raito, not awarding him with an answer.

The doors finally opened, and the two stepped out and into the parlor. Instantly, Misa and Matsuda were on them, asking questions as they ushered them in. Ryuuzaki's presence was acknowledged in many ways, from the tip of the wine glass to a cheerful "Merry Christmas, Ryuuzaki!"

He gave a small smile in reply, sitting down in his chair like he normally does.

"Oh, Ryuuzaki! I wasn't sure when you'd come! Here!" Matsuda placed a large helping of strawberry cake and a wrapped box in front of him. "Merry Christmas."

On top of the box, the others placed similar boxes on top. Finally, Raito placed his own present on top.

"Merri Krisamasu."

Ryuuzaki blinked, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yagami-kun, you have to open the one Misa-san gave you."

Misa gave a squeal of delight, seconding L's motion.

With no choice, Raito ripped the paper off the box. With it was off, he removed the lid. Inside it, there was a plush doll that resembled a certain blue god of death. He could feel his vein pulsing.

"I saw it when I was on set in Osaka. I just knew you'd love it!"

Raito gave a small, forced laugh. "Of course I love it, Misa."

Despite those six words left his mouth, his mind was considering the many gruesome ways he could kill her. And the laughter he knew only Misa and he could hear was not helping.

The others started opening their own gifts. Ryuuzaki, as he held his presents with his thumb and forefinger as he normally would, opened box after box, revealing chocolates ranging between ¥50 and ¥ 2000.

"Arigatou, minna-san." He said, already eating many of the chocolates he received. "However, I believe I will retire now."

There was a silence before everyone agreed that it was indeed getting very late, as the clock was close to striking three the next morning. They headed to their rooms, promising to clean up later when their minds were sharp and not filled with alcohol-induced fog. Raito, however, stayed behind, shifting through the chocolate boxes. Surprised, he found his own box- an expensive dark chocolate with an extra added 'something' inside- to be empty, as were all the boxes strewn around him.

He smirked, going to the room he shared to see Ryuuzaki, for once asleep under the covers of the expansive bed,. From this view, the detective who gave him so much strife looked innocent and carefree. He lay down next to him, taking I his lithe sleeping form, almost touching nose-to-nose.

"Do you feel the same, L?" he asked breathlessly, the hot air blowing over the black bangs. "The same way I felt when I had to fall asleep when I knew plenty well you were watching? Just waiting to show the world that I am truly Kira? This is the first time I have seen you asleep. The only other times are when you fall asleep while working, a rare treat in itself."

Raito breathed over Ryuuzaki's face, coming closer.

"If only we didn't meet like this… Then maybe… No, I shouldn't think about this. Ryuuzaki, when you truly awake, I'll be able to kill you at my convenience. For that's the privilege reserved for me and me alone…"

Owari

(9:38 PM on the tenth of December, 2005)

A/N: Woah…. Thank Kami-sama that's over! I thought it'd never end. In my notebook, it broke six pages. On the school computers, it broke four XD. I think there may be a sequel to this one later on, after Christmas. It didn't take me two hours to write this one out, it's just that I stopped a lot to roleplay with my cousin, try to figure out why this guy on TV was about to be crucified and eat XD Man, I hate going to parties sometimes… Look at the result! And I'm really sorry for it being late (if it was), it's just that I found places to download more DN ;3

If anyone knows where I can download _good_ scanlations of Notes 71+ please tell me! I just got scanlations for it, but they aren't in English XP I'd be eternally grateful and I'd owe you big time! I'll even write RaitoxMisa smut if you wanted to!

Ja!

Tsu-chan


	2. Now and Then, Here and There

**The Twelve Days of Christmas **

by: The Amazing Tsu-chan

**Published: **December 15, 2005

**Pairings:** Various

**Series:** Various

**Type: **Multi-Anime Song Fanfiction

**Warnings: **Slash, possible citrus moments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas,' nor do I own any of these animes. The only thing I own is the Ragnarok notebook I'm writing in, the laptop I'm typing this up with, and the ' Now and Then, Here and There.'

**Chapter Notes:** OOC-ness. Spoilers to the end of **Now and Then Here and There**. A kiss.

_"On the Second Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." _

**Shot Two: On The Second Day- Now and Then, Here and There**

Shu watched as the sun set, glistening against the snow on the ground. The rice door behind him opened, his mother walking in.

"Shu-kun, we'll be having guests tonight," she informed him, fixing the curtains next to the young man.

His brown eyes widened, "What? I never heard about that!"

"I was called by one of my high school friends this morning. I haven't seen her for years now! And she has a daughter who's quite a looker!"

Shu sighed, discouraged. These 'lookers' his mom kept setting him up with are all so annoying. He was sixteen already, yet was utterly girlfriend less. It wasn't his lack of looks, for he had plenty, nor was it the lack of strength and raw talent, since he had that too. Even his mental capacities were good, especially compared to how he was all those years ago. No, his only reason to not have a girlfriend was the fact that the only girl he had ever felt attracted to, he wasn't sure she was real...

The doorbell rang, his mother scurrying to answer. "Shu-kun! Come over here and be polite!"

Sighing again, he ran a hand through his unruly mop of brown hair. "Hai, kaa-san!" He walked out into the parlor.

The door opened.

"Abelia!"

"Oh, how good it is to see you again!"

Shu blinked, looking at the two very familiar people who had just walked through his door. "Lalaru!"

His mother gave him a quizzical look that quickly turned into surprise when the blue haired girl enthusiastically hugged him.

"Shu!"

"Lalaru!"

"SHU! Merri Krissamasu!" She thrusted two very large stick-like packages to the other.

"What are these?"

"Open it."

Shu complied, unwrapping the paper to reveal two nicely made bokkên. "Wow... Arigatou, Lalaru."

Though slightly shortener, Lalaru tipped Shu's head down to give him a short, passionate kiss.

"That's the payment for what you gave me."

center>Owari /center>

A/N: Damn, this sucked. I was writing this while taking notes in health XD Because of this, I missed some of the notes. Gomen nasai, I know that everyone was OOC and it was a piece of crap. This'll probably be the only one I wouldn't get mad if I got flamed. Thankfully, the rest of the chapters are of better quality.

Tsu


End file.
